loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribe Switch
A Tribe Switch (also known as Tribe Shuffle or Tribe Swap) is when tribe configurations change to have people from one starting tribe on a different tribe. The twist was made for castaways to have to play the game with new castaways before the merge. Overview The Tribe Switch is a twist can happen in a random point during a game. This reassignment of tribes is effective until the tribes merge or a new opportunity to switch tribes occurs (e.g. a Mutiny or a second switch.) This is denoted by contestants wearing a newly supplied Buff in the color of their new tribe. They then drop their old buff on the ground and start wearing the new one. Sometimes tribes can be absorbed (example: three tribes turn into two tribes with the third simply being disbanded and spread out across the other original two) or dissolved then switched (example: three tribes turn into two tribes, but both tribes are newly configured). In some seasons there are multiple tribe switches. The first season to see this was Survivor: All-Stars, but in that season the second tribe switch resulted in the same tribe configurations at different camps. Tribe switches affect the Hidden Immunity Idol twist because going to a new camp means the idol could be hidden at a different location and all work to find an idol will have been lost upon leaving one camp for another. Appearances *''Survivor: Brazil '' *''Survivor: China '' *''Survivor: Greece'' *''Survivor: Costa Rica'' *''Survivor: All-Stars'' *''Survivor: Galapagos'' Twist History 'Survivor: Brazil ' The first time a tribe switch occurred was in Survivor: Brazil. At the challenge on Day 12, Anta and Jibóia were informed that they needed to drop their buffs and that the numbers on each tribe would stay the same (eight and five respectively), but the tribe configurations would differ. The Anta tribe stayed with a full eight strong members while the Jibóia tribe stayed weak with five members and on both tribes the original Jibóia members were in the minority. 'Survivor: China' After Day 9, both tribes were told to drop their buffs at the challenge. Each person selected their own buff randomly and then the new Xiong Mao and Long tribes were made. 'Survivor: Greece' On Day 9, all four tribes remaining dropped their buffs and saw the Hades tribe enter for a chance to re-enter the game. The remaining twelve switched into three new tribes with Ares disbanding in the process. 'Survivor: Costa Rica' On Day 9, both tribes were required to do a tribe switch. Both tribe captains went to the opposing tribe and the rest picked buffs from a hat. Each tribe then contained seven members each. 'Survivor: All-Stars' 'First Switch' On Day 8, Upala was disbanded and a tribe switch occurred. Each castaway picked a buff out of a hat to determine which tribe they would go to. 'Second Switch' On Day 17, a second tribe switch occurred. Each castaway picked a buff out of a hat to determine which tribe they would go to and it was a coincidence the tribes were the same, but at different camps. 'Survivor: Galapagos' On Day 13, the three tribes switched into two tribes, Escudo and Serpiente, and El Sol disbanding in the process. Each castaway picked a buff out of a hat to determine the tribe they would end up on.